The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Utility vehicles often have an auxiliary row of seating located behind the passenger cabin on the back portion of the vehicle. Typically, such known auxiliary seating comprises one or more seat or seating structure that faces rearward or backward with regard to the front of the vehicle. That is, passengers sitting in such rearward facing auxiliary seats are typically facing away from the driver (and possibly passenger) sitting in the front or forward most seat(s) or seating structure(s) of the vehicle, and in an opposite direct than the driver (and possibly passenger).
In various instances, such vehicles can comprise golf carts that include an auxiliary seating structure that allows the cart to be convertible between a golf cart configuration having golf bag storage behind the front seating structure and transportation configuration having a rear facing auxiliary seating structure behind the front seating structure. In various other instances, such vehicles can comprise a light weight utility vehicle configured to have a permanent rear facing auxiliary seating structure such that the vehicle is primarily used for transporting people.
Such rear facing seating structures result in the awkward, uncomfortable, and inconvenient situation where people sitting in the rear facing auxiliary seat are facing away from and generally in the opposite direction than their companion(s) sitting in the front seating structure. For example, such rear facing auxiliary seating structures make it difficult for the passenger(s) in the rear facing auxiliary seating structure to converse with the passenger(s) in the front seating structure (and vice-versa), which often results in the passenger(s) in the rear facing auxiliary seating structure attempting to uncomfortably turn around in their seat to talk with the passenger(s) in the front seating structure.